


After the Fire

by Thymesis



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen or Slash, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: He gave Maul to the pyre. It was only proper. Traditional.





	After the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexiel-neesan (alyyks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyyks/gifts).



> Fill for the [drabble challenge](https://starwarsfruitbowl.dreamwidth.org/100040.html) prompt, “Darth Maul, Getting Closer to the Fire.”

He gave Maul to the pyre. It was only proper. Traditional.

He remembered Qui-Gon. Satine. Countless others dead by the hand of a horned demon painted in hellfire.

That demon had been merely mortal, in the end.

Smoke blew into his eyes. He wept.

The flames rose higher, their heat nigh unbearable. This pyre would consume him too, if he wished it. He stepped closer.

_He will avenge us._

“I never wanted vengeance. I wanted you to _live_ ,” he whispered fiercely to those flames.

He took one step back, but he kept vigil long after the fire had burnt out.


End file.
